<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new things: sit down! by moondustis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038599">new things: sit down!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis'>moondustis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Face-Sitting, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, you had never done it before and it made you nervous that you would be placing a great amount of your body weight on a place so dear to you, his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new things: sit down!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To state the obvious, you like kissing Mark, it’s one of your favorite activities actually. It’s fun because he always kisses you with the tiniest bit of desperation but slow movements, as if he’s trying to savour it fully. So yeah, you really like doing it, that’s why a whine bubbles deep in your throat when he breaks the kiss, his big eyes staring at you perched on his lap. </p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking.” He says, voice slightly hoarse and it only makes you want to kiss him more. </p>
<p>“Uh-oh.” Is your reply, because him thinking about things that he felt the urge to say while kissing you were usually the risky type, and, while you and Mark had a pretty normal sex life, you knew his internet browser was far from that. </p>
<p>He pinches your waist for teasing. “Shut up.” You smile because it’s so easy to rile him up, you bet his cheeks would be turning pink in no time. “I-I watched this video…” </p>
<p>And there it is, the blush. Your smile turns into a smirk, eyebrows raising in question. “A video?” You urge, because of course he had watched a video. Even though you had talked about how awful porn was to him, you knew he was still into the sketchy porn accounts on twitter that sometimes showed up on your timeline because he liked it without noticing.</p>
<p>“Yeah and the girl was like, uhm…” He’s so cute, is all you can think about. The two of you had done plenty of things before and it still made him embarrassed to voice his wishes. But you are nothing but supportive, brushing the hair out of his face as you hum for him to keep going. “She was like sitting on the dude’s face while he ate her out.” </p>
<p>Your lips part in a small ‘oh’, because even if it was something fairly tame, it had never happened before. He had given you head before, enthusiastically so and it had been great but sitting on his face was never something that came up, not only in your relationship with Mark, but in your sex life in general.</p>
<p>He kisses you again when you fail to reply, slowly and open mouthed, before he tries again. “I want to try it.” He confesses, voice quiet and breathy and filled with something you can only recognize as begging. “I really want to.”  </p>
<p>Another kiss and you’re nodding your head. “Ok. Yeah, we can - we can try it.” Because yes, you had never done it before and it made you nervous that you would be placing a great amount of your body weight on a place so dear to you, his face. But the thought of it also made your skin tingle with arousal, leading you to kiss him deeply after agreeing to it.</p>
<p>The kiss grows even more desperate then, with your hands on his neck as he sucks on your bottom lip before moving down to press open mouthed kisses on your jaw, then your neck. The feeling of his hand running through your body is familiar, so is the squeeze on your hips before he’s moving it under you dress, pressing his palm to your center.</p>
<p>Your body lurches slightly forward when he presses his thumb to your clit over the cotton material of your panties, the friction you get when he circles it making you let out a small moan.</p>
<p>“Wanna get you wet first.” He mumbles against your lips, circling his thumb a few more times before he’s finally dipping his hand inside of your underwear and touching you with warm fingers. He didn’t really need to get you wet because you already were, had probably been since the proposal came out out his lips, and he can feel it when he drags one finger down your slit to your entrance, pressing one finger inside and curling it. </p>
<p>His name falls out of your lips as a half exhale, half whine, hands grabbing at his hair making him look at you with wide shiny eyes as he adds another finger inside of you. “You’re always so wet.” Duh, you want to reply. How could you not when Mark makes you horny all the time, it was almost embarrassing. </p>
<p>“You’re just too hot, I guess.” Your words are met with a curl of his fingers inside of you that make you moan before he’s smashing his lips against your again, his tongue meeting yours halfway in what you think is a very messy kiss.</p>
<p>It’s after a few more kissing that he begins trying to get your panties off and failing hard at it because of your position. When you get up to do it so more easily, you watch as he lays on the bed completely, fully dressed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt too big, while you slowly get undressed, your panties falling to the floor followed by your dress. </p>
<p>You’re always shy about getting naked in front of Mark, even though he looks at you like you were made of gold, and doing so while he’s still dressed and waiting on his bed for you to sit on his face just makes it the more overwhelming. You feel exposed, embarrassed even, but in a way that makes the pressure on your lower stomach tighten a bit more. </p>
<p>“Come here.” He says, and you know he wants to sound confident to comfort you, but deep down he’s probably as nervous as you are.</p>
<p>His hands immediately go to the back of your thighs when you finally kneel around his hips and the two of you share a look, one that’s soft and reassuring but at the same time filled with lust and wanting, before he’s gently pushing you forward. You move carefully, stopping suddenly at his chest as you bite your lips nervously. “Is it really okay? I don’t wanna like, hurt -</p>
<p>“Baby, you’re not gonna hurt me.” He assures you, thumb drawing soothing shapes on your thigh. You let out a deep breath and then you’re making the last moves until you’re hovering above his face as he secures you with arms around your thighs. </p>
<p>The feeling of his exhale on your exposed center is enough to make you feel slightly dizzy, moving to hold the bed headboard as Mark presses the smallest kiss to your inner thigh. “You’re so pretty like this.” He says and it sounds dreamy, making you whine. </p>
<p>“Maark!”</p>
<p>That makes him chuckle but that doesn’t last long because next thing you know he’s muttering a low ‘ok?’, that you answer with a nod and then he’s pressing you down on his face. “Ah — Oh my god.” Is all you can say as you feel his lips close around your clit, sucking on it before he moves down, licking a swipe from your entrance to your center. It’s delicate as if he was kissing you, taking his time to make you comfortable.</p>
<p>You were glad that he had a strong grip around you because staying still was proves to be very hard with how warm and slick his mouth felt as he circles your clit in a torturous way, nose pressed to your mound as his fingers press tightly on your thighs. If you looked down you would see that his eyebrows were furrowed and eyes closed in pure bliss as he concentrated on flicking his tongue down the way that made your legs shake. </p>
<p>When he licks down your entrance again, gathering your wetness and thrusting his tongue inside of you, your hands go down to pull at his hair in a desperate motion, eyes rolling with how good it felt. “Mark,” You moan as he moves back to suck on your clit. “Holy shit.” </p>
<p>“D-do you like it?” His words are muffled from still being pressed so closely against your core. </p>
<p>You nod enthusiastically because liking is not even enough to describe how you’re feeling. “ Yes! Oh, god — I’m so close.” At your approval he moves back to the task at hand, eating you out like that’s all he can think about, tongue lapping at you with sloppy noises that make you want to hide at the same time it makes you grip his hair tighter. </p>
<p>You can feel your whole body tingling as your orgasm approaches, the thought of not crushing him down on the back of your mind and then you’re feeling his hands moving up, until they grip at your ass, pushing you lightly against him and it takes you a moment to realize he wants you to chase your own pleasure. Wants you to ride his face. </p>
<p>Your cheeks heat up as you move your hips, tentatively in a careful grind as he continues circling his tongue and you can feel your hands shake where you tug his hair harder, making him moan deeply in his chest sending vibrations to your core that make the knot on your stomach snap with another flick of his tongue. It’s the whole theatricals, your vision going white and your legs shaking as you can’t help but close them against his head, locking him in place.</p>
<p>But that doesn’t stop him from moving, he continues eating you out like a starved man, this time much more determined with fast motions of his tongues until it starts hurting just a little and you’re coming again, his name falling from your lips in a breathy moan. Another new thing because he usually only gets one orgasm from you, but he doesn’t seem to keen on stopping, continuing working you up as you shake from the over stimulation.</p>
<p>“Just one more, please.” You barely can’t understand his muffled words, his teeth slightly grazing on your teeth and you whine, feeling way too sensitivity but still giving him exactly what he wanted when your third climax crashes over you, wetting your eyes with how good and how much it feels. You could really cry from the feeling of coming three times in a row, feeling so intimate with him. </p>
<p>He drags it out, lapping at your entrance to get what he can from your orgasm until you’re shaking from the stimulation. “P-please, no more.” You cry out, pushing him away.</p>
<p>You’re still getting your breath back to normal as he moves you off him, placing you gently on the bed as he hovers over you. You blink slowly at him, feeling blissful from getting not one, but three orgasms. </p>
<p>“Did you like it?” He sounds uncertain, his lips red and shining with you arousal, like he hadn’t just made you feel on top of the word.</p>
<p>You huff out a laugh, kissing him once, arms circling around his neck to bring him down, which he does gladly. “Duh.” You say, quickly adding more to reassure him. “You made me come three times, Mark.” </p>
<p>He smiles bashfully, probably feeling pride of himself. “I liked it too.” He confesses, face coming closer to yours so he can run his nose on your cheek affectionately. “Liked when you kinda locked me between your thighs, thought I was gonna come just ‘cause of that.” </p>
<p>The thought of him coming untouched because of you almost suffocating him makes your head spin again. You kiss him again, slowly with you tongued sliding against his as you let one hand move in between your bodies, pressing on the front of his sweatpants to feel him hard. He lets out a high moan when he feels you squeeze him, hand finally dipping inside his pants to feel him hot against your hand. “‘M not gonna last.” He whines with the first stroke of your hand.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” You whisper, pressing a kiss to his jaw as he drops his head on your shoulder. “I want you to come.” </p>
<p>You watch as his chest expands with every deep inhale he took as you swirled your thumb around the tip, before you started moving your hand faster around his cock, making him groan deeply. You know he’ll come when he starts fucking your hand and it only takes a couple more snaps of his hips before his moans are getting higher and then he’s stopping his movements, spilling all over your hand as he whines deeply, dick twitching in your palm. </p>
<p>“Fuck, my vision is blurred.” He says, plopping himself beside you on the bed as you clean your hand with the tissues papers on the bedside and put on your dress back on. </p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic.” You say with a laugh, finally settling in on his side on the bed, him immediately pulling you closer. </p>
<p>“‘M not. That was so hot.” He mutters, words muffled from how his face is pressed against your hair. “Think I could die happy with my face buried between your legs.” </p>
<p>And you could die from how full he makes your heart feel, is what you think. But instead of saying it you choose to hug him tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading this fanfic! i would love to know what you guys think about it!</p>
<p>if you'd like, you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis and request a fanfic there :)<br/>i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com and on patreon @ patreon.com/moondustis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>